This invention relates to a closure for a male urethra, and specifically, to a closure formed by an elongated device which is inserted in the urethra and temporarily fastened therein.
Closure of the male urethra may be necessary for various reasons. One such reason is to protect the bed from bedwetting or nocturnal pollution. Another reason is to prevent the discharge of sperm during sexual intercourse, i.e., as a means of birth control.
One device for safe family planning is disclosed in the German patent application No. DE-051,566,405. The device includes a short, slender tube, constructed of very extensible soft rubber, to be inserted into the male urethra. The tube can be closed at one end, and connected at the other end in airtight and watertight relationship to the neck part of a filling tube that constitutes an extension of a valve head. Water or air is forced into the tube by a syringe or an inflation bellows, so that the tube expands and is thereby held in the urethra.
Another device for family planning is proposed in German patent application DE-OS No. 1,957,693. This device includes a number of spreader arms placed in a short, slender, extensible soft rubber tube or the like, which is introduced into the male urethra. The tube is solidly connected at its open end to a neck section of the device. Turning a screw in a head section of the device spreads the spreader arms apart so that the tube is stretched to such an extent that its most severely stretched end rests tightly against the inner edge of the neck of the glans penis to produce a completely tight closure of the urethra, and at the same time provide a firm hold therein.
According to the statements of the inventor (a physician) of both inventions cited above, the anatomic conditions of the male are virtually ideal for applying a contraceptive. Nevertheless, with the exception of the condom, "the bulk of the usual contraceptive measures" are carried out in the body of the woman.
It has been found that the device proposed in DE-OS No. 1,957,693 has a critical drawback in that it does not create a tight fit, and therefore, seminal fluid can escape between the urethra wall and the closure. When the tube is stretched by means of the small number of spreader arms, a polygon is formed. Because of this, two parallel but spaced surfaces are formed between contact points so that an effective seal cannot be formed, absent infinitely large tensile forces stretching the parallel surfaces.
However, the important drawbacks that both of the above inventions have in common are the fact that the valve head protruding from the penis has an annoying and discomforting effect in every respect, both in wearing the device and/or in performing sexual intercourse. Moreover, the device must be removed from the urethra for urinating, and then has to be reinserted if this device is worn by incontinent persons, or if used as a contraceptive device.
The object of this invention is to provide an improved device which is economical to manufacture, and which can be placed in the male urethra so as to be absolutely liquid-tight, which seals off on a relatively large surface area around the outside of the device, and which need not be removed from the urethra for urinating.
Another object is to provide a device which produces little or no discomfort after a short acclimation phase, with insertion and removal being easy to accomplish at anytime without difficulty.
Another purpose of this invention is to design a closure by which a penis may be artificially kept erect.
In general terms, this invention achieves the above objects by providing an elongated open-ended device having, in one embodiment, a basic body element, at least one intermediate element, and an end element, thus forming a multi-element cylindrical valve body, each having substantially identical outside and inside diameters, and with a longitudinal hole or bore formed through each of the elements. Alternatively, the device may be of single element design, comprising essentially only the basic body element.
The valve body is partly enclosed by a double-membrane tube arrangement wherein fluid under pressure is introduced between inner and outer membranes, causing the outer membrane to expand against the urethra. The fluid may be introduced through the longitudinal bore, through a radial hole formed in the valve body, and through an air passage formed in the inner membrane. When pressurized, the double-membrane tube keeps the valve body absolutely leakproof and immovable within the urethra upon expansion of the outer membrane.
The valve body is also provided, at least on its front end, with a removable closure plug. When installed in the valve body, the removable closure plug closes the valve body and creates an airtight and liquid-tight seal, so that it is absolutely effective against bedwetting and/or discharge of sperm.
The cylindrical valve body can be inserted into the urethra easily and without complication. The wall of the cylindrical valve body rests against the wall of the urethra uniformly over its entire outer surface. Thus, the prerequisite for a good full-area seal is created.
As noted above, the basic body element may be used with at least one intermediate element and the end element to form an extended multi-element valve body. By thus using a multi-element valve body there is achieved the further advantageous function of the device of providing means for enabling artificial erection of the penis. Further, in this regard, the basic body, the intermediate element(s) and the end element can be telescopically fitted into one another so that the connections are undetachable, but nevertheless flexible within limits. By such flexible connection of the individual valve elements, the elongated closure device can easily adapt to the natural curvature of the penis while being flexible enough not to cause any pain, especially during sexual intercourse.
As a result of the fact that all elements have substantially identical inside and outside diameters and because the forward and rearward ends of the device are rounded, insertion and removal of the device are relatively easily accomplished without any significant discomfort. In addition, there are no discharge difficulties while urinating.
In a further aspect of the invention, an internal coating may be applied to the interior surface of the longitudinal through bore of the multi-element valve body, in the area of the attachment sites of basic body, intermediate and end elements. The interior coating is flexible and can follow the movements of the elements without being damaged. The purpose of the interior coating is to provide a liquid-tight seal so that no urethral liquid can penetrate the attachment sites. As a result, no fungi can develop that could otherwise represent a source of infection.
In a further advantageous aspect of the invention, a cylindrical sleeve, open on both ends, is placed within an enlarged opening at the front end of the basic body element. This sleeve may then receive a slightly modified closure plug. It will be appreciated that the outside edge of the sleeve, and the outside area of the plug are flush with the front edge of the valve body so as to present a smooth external surface configuration. The sleeve is designed to close the radial hole formed in the area of the basic body for supplying and removing fluid from between the inner and outer membranes, so that no urine can enter the radial hole. The closure plug that is then pressed into the sleeve and is flush with the front edge of the valve body, while closing the inside longitudinal through bore in a liquid-tight manner so that no semen can escape during intercourse.
A fine cord or string is incorporated into the closure plug and projects in a preferably ring-shaped configuration from the plug. Thus, one is able to pull the plug from the sleeve (for urinating). The sleeve itself can easily be removed from the valve body with the help of a mini-discharge bolt.
One significant advantage of this invention relates to the fact that the closure plug has exactly the same outside diameter at its front end as at its rear end. As a result, the valve body can be inserted into the urethra, rearward end first, to the extent that the front end is actually placed behind the urethral orifice, so that no annoying part, e.g., a valve head, protrudes from the urethra. As stated above, removal of the closure from the urethra can take place either by pulling the fine cord, or the entire device may be pushed out of the urethra from behind, with the help of the fingers, by light pressure on the penis, pressing the valve body out of the urethra from behind.
The above-mentioned double-membrane tube or sleeve is defined by an inner jacket membrane and an outer membrane, secured at two ends by an inner jacket membrane and an outer membrane, secured at their ends by gluing or bonding, with the outer membrane designed for radial expansion in all or selected areas. Thus, the outer membrane can be constructed so as to fully expand radially and smoothly about is entire circumference, or selectively as in a bellows, or lamellar bellows. The inner jacket membrane can be supported on the valve body evenly, but in the area of the radial hole in the basic body element it can be provided with a reinforcing mushroom-shaped head and an adjacent air passage opening, as will be described further herein.
In stretched or expanded condition, the valve body is kept firmly in the urethra by the radially expanded outer membrane. At the same time, the reinforcing mushroom-shaped head on the inner membrane acts as check valve to prevent escape of fluid that has been brought into the space between the inner and outer membranes for securing the valve body in the urethra.
The gas or other pressure fluid may be pumped into the valve body and into the double membrane tube by an inflation pump valve which is adapted to extend into and through the radial opening provided in the valve body adjacent the front end of the valve body, so that the fluid is confined to flow through the air passage formed in the inner membrane and then into the space between the inner and outer membranes.
A longitudinal distance or offset between the radial hole in the valve body and the air passage opening in the inner membrane is required because the inner jacket membrane and the outer membrane are glued together approximately in the area of the glans penis, so that in this area the outer membrane cannot be allowed to expand since this would cause pain to the user.
In summary, with the removable closure plug in place, it will be appreciated that reliable protection from bedwetting and from nocturnal pollution is provided by the valve device of the present invention.
The invention is also eminently suitable as a contraceptive device. When conventional products for contraception are compared, the proposed invention has a number of substantial advantages. For example, the device of this invention has a very long service life when handled properly. Only the double membrane tube, and possibly the accompanying reinforcing mushroom-shaped head, require occasional replacement. The lifetime of the double membrane tube is likely to be approximately one year, while the valve body and closure plug should last approximately 5-10 years. Replacement of any or all parts should present no difficulties.
Viewed from the standpoint of hygiene there are no comparable devices known to be in existence at this time.
From an emotional standpoint, the proposed invention makes the man even more male, for which reason the lengthened form is also proposed as an alternative.
The proposed invention is also easily mass produced and therefore economical.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the detailed description which follows.